


Isak and the Case of the Itchy Ball

by smilexdarling



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: In which Isak has an itchy ball, Even is a supportive boyfriend, and Vilde is nosy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. 
> 
> Also I, like Even, am not a doctor, so any medical info in here should be taken with a grain of salt. 
> 
> Finally, have safe sex! Get tested! Know your status! Yay safe sex practices!
> 
> Okay I'm done. Enjoy!

Isak tried to focus on his breathing, counting to ten in his head and releasing a slow, measured breath. 

Okay, that was great and all, but he was still freaking out. 

He grabbed his hoodie off the bathroom floor and fished his phone out of the pocket. His brow furrowed in frustration as his shower-damp hands struggled to unlock his phone. The steam that was still trapped in the tiny bathroom with him was making him feel claustrophobic and more agitated by the second, so he pulled his hoodie and boxers on one-handed and rushed to his bedroom.

He nudged his door shut, flopped onto his unmade bed, and swiped at the hair that fell into his eyes as he tapped out a text to Even.

_Are you busy?_

_**Good morning, love of my life. I’m never too busy for you.**_ <3

 _OK. Come over._

_**Baby, you really need to work on your seduction technique…  
I’m coming anyway, but some romance wouldn’t kill you.** _

_This isn’t a booty call. Just get over here._

_**Is everything ok?**_

_Idk, that’s what I need you to help me figure out. ___

**_I’m on my way._**

__Isak dropped his phone onto his chest with a huff and glared at the ceiling._ _

__Of all the things he could be doing on a Saturday morning, having his boyfriend over to inspect his—issue—wouldn’t have been his first choice. Although, if he was dealing with what he thought he was dealing with, it would be Even’s fault anyway, so really he was the one who should be helping Isak figure out how to handle it._ _

__The incessant itchiness had set in the night before while he was playing FIFA with the guys. After a couple of torturous hours of squirming on Jonas’s sofa, and getting concerned side-glances from Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus, he had excused himself to the bathroom where he’d seen it._ _

_It_ was a giant, festering, red bump on his ball. Okay, it wasn’t giant, but it was definitely festering and freaking him the fuck out. He had pulled himself together enough to hang out for a while longer, but he’d barely gotten any sleep worrying about what horrible disease he must have contracted and that was slowly overtaking his favorite body part. Well, maybe not his favorite, the brain could do really incredible things after all, so it’d probably be second to that… 

__Anyway._ _

__When he had been in the shower and seen that the bump was still there, and still an angry shade of red, he knew he couldn’t keep it to himself anymore._ _

__Which was how he ended up standing in front of Even, shifting from side to side anxiously, and trying to figure out where to begin._ _

__Even, who was sitting on Isak’s bed, was patient as ever, staring up at him with a look of confusion that would be too cute not to kiss under any other circumstances._ _

__Isak shook himself. Eye on the prize, Valtersen._ _

__“I need you to look at something.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__“Okay.”_ _

__Isak stared at Even. Even stared back._ _

__Even raised his eyebrows, “Are you going to show me, or am I supposed to guess what it is first?”_ _

__Isak rolled his eyes and sighed, “No, you’re not supposed to guess, I just. It’s awkward. And it kinda freaks me out.”_ _

__Even reached out to grab Isak’s hand before trying to tug him down next to him on the bed. When Isak resisted, he linked their fingers together and gently squeezed._ _

__“Can you tell me what it is before you show me? Talking about it might help,” Even suggested._ _

__Isak kept his eyes trained on their hands where they swung between them, “I have a thing.”_ _

__“You have a thing.”_ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Okay, I’m gonna need a little more than that,” Even said with a chuckle._ _

__Isak knew he was being silly, that even if he did have what he thought he had, beating around the bush wouldn’t help anything. He needed to just get over himself and spit it out, blushing cheeks and sweaty palms be damned._ _

__“I have a thing on my dick.” He heard Even’s faint gasp, so he looked up and finally met his eyes before continuing, “Well, it’s not on my dick exactly, it’s on one of my balls. I’m pretty sure it’s herpes.”_ _

__“Hm, can I see?”_ _

__Isak nodded, slowly taking off his boxers and positioning himself so that Even could see the problem._ _

__After a few never-ending seconds, Even leaned back, “It’s just this one bump?”_ _

__Isak nodded again._ _

__“Do you have a fever, or feel achey and tired?”_ _

__“No, what’s with all the questions?” Isak grumped._ _

__Even successfully tugged Isak down onto the bed and tucked a tuft of hair behind Isak’s ear, “I’m obviously not a doctor, and I think it’d be a good idea to go see one to make sure, but I don’t think it’s herpes.”_ _

__“You don’t?”_ _

__Even shook his head._ _

__“Well, what do you think it is?”_ _

__Even shrugged, “It looks like it could be an ingrown hair.” Even had a fond look on his face, but all it did was make Isak feel even sillier._ _

__Unable to hide his indignation, Isak said, “You just don’t want to admit you gave me herpes.”_ _

__Even’s face lit up as he pointed to himself and looked around, “Me? I didn’t give you herpes!”_ _

__“It had to have been you, you’re the only one I’ve been with,” Isak retorted._ _

__Even’s eyes softened and he cupped Isak’s cheek, “I know, but like I said, I don’t think it’s herpes. But it’s not a bad idea to go get tested just to make sure. I should have done that after Sonja and I broke up anyway.”_ _

__Isak let himself get lost in Even’s eyes for a few indulgent moments before sighing, “You really don’t think it’s herpes?”_ _

__“No, but we’ll go see Dr. Skrulle first chance we get on Monday. Okay?”_ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__— — —_ _

__“Well that was was horrifying.”_ _

__“It wasn’t a big deal. You just had to pee in a cup.”_ _

__“No, you just had to pee in a cup. I had to pee in a cup, and show my dick to Dr. Skrulle, who then took a swab of my balls. Horrifying.”_ _

__Even laughed and threw an arm around Isak’s shoulders as they walked to KB._ _

__Isak pouted, but he couldn’t resist tucking himself a little closer into Even’s side._ _

__It was chilly out._ _

__Whatever._ _

__While it had been horrifying to drop his pants in front of Dr. Skrulle, something he hoped he would never have to do ever again, he was also relieved. She obviously didn’t have his urine sample results yet, but she assured him that his little sore didn’t look like herpes, or any other STD, so he didn’t need to worry too much until they found out for sure._ _

__The annoying thing was that even if it wasn’t an STD, her advice for treating an ingrown hair was to ‘wait it out’ or go back and have her take care of it. Neither option sounded particularly ideal. Apparently it was too much to ask for a non-itchy, inflamed genital region. His pout intensified._ _

__They finally made it to the cafe, and Isak scouted out a table while Even ordered their drinks. Isak only got as far as sitting down and unwinding his scarf before he was startled by Magnus sliding into what was supposed to be Even’s seat, making the chair scrape shrilly across the floor._ _

__“Bro, I heard you went to the doctor. Are you okay?”_ _

__Isak scowled, “I literally just left, how do you already know I was there?”_ _

__Magnus shrugged, “Vilde saw you. Then she texted me asking if I knew why you were there, and I said no, so then she asked me if I could find out because she’s concerned, isn’t that sweet? She’s so sweet, man. Anyway, I told her I’d ask you. So? What’s the deal?”_ _

__“Don’t worry about it,” Isak said as he finished taking off his coat and settling it over the back of his chair._ _

__“But, dude—“_ _

__“Just tell her I have allergies and I needed some allergy meds.”_ _

__“You need allergy meds? Babe, we were just at the doctor, we could’ve gotten some from her,” Even said as he placed Isak’s drink in front of him and sat down, nodding hello to Magnus with a grin and an attempt at a wink._ _

__Isak humphed, “No, I don’t have allergies, but if Vilde asks, I do.” He took a drink of his black coffee and grimaced._ _

__Even wordlessly took Isak’s cup out of his hands and replaced it with his. Isak took a sip, ah a mocha, much better, and shot Even a grateful smile._ _

__“Fine, keep your secrets, but if you see Vilde maybe sneak in a sneeze or a cough or something. If she finds out I lied to her for you she might not let me kiss her anymore,” Magnus said as he typed out his text to Vilde._ _

__Isak chuckled, Magnus and Vilde’s new relationship was cute, but together they were… hm. Comical was the best word he could think of. Yeah, they were something. He was just glad they were happy, that’s really all that mattered._ _

__He looked back over at Even who was tapping his fingers on the table and staring out the cafe window._ _

__The afternoon sun shone through and perfectly illuminated Even’s face, his eyes became more piercingly blue, that little, unruly flop of hair at the front cast a small shadow across his forehead. He was perfect. Isak couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have found Even, he couldn’t believe how in love he was, especially since it wasn’t that long ago that he thought he might never get to truly experience love, where the other person loved him back._ _

__But there he was, sitting in a cafe on a beautiful afternoon with his friend and his boyfriend. His stunning boyfriend who was suddenly looking at him with those intoxicating eyes, crinkling at the edges as a soft smile overtook his face._ _

__God, Isak needed that ingrown hair to hurry up and heal so he could have sex with his hot boyfriend asap._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.smilexdarling.tumblr.com) if you like!


End file.
